Pray To Ho-Oh
by mk109
Summary: In a world where the Jotho region is in ruins due to the champion. The gym leader of Violet city is the only man rebelling against him. Follow him in an adventure dealing with rebellion, child workers, and the act of doing what is right for the world and not for personal gain.


So what is the legal age of becoming a gym leader? No one can tell you, and is that really a surprise? We have kids, teens, adults and elders, all with a responsibility thrusted on their shoulders. Keeping their town safe, training kids that aspire to be legends and being a role model to all. I do not know how these kids handle all of that. Heck I don't even know how I handle it! But I have to for it's not just me that takes the fall for my failures, my wife and my son also will suffer if I do anything brash. I will do my best though for no matter how much begging and pleading I do the gym will go to my son and I do not want a bad reputation given to him, due to my mistakes.I will try to be honorable till he can handle the gym. For I don't want him to face the horrors that some of Johto's finest are facing due to their actions and the action of those before them. So I pray to Ho-Oh to protect my son.

Azalea's leader probably the youngest I've even seen was appointed due to his knowledge on bug Pokemon. Goldenrod's leader is older yet she's incompetent. I think we all know that the champion wanted a pretty girl and nothing more. The eldest of this little trio is Ecruteak's boy, dead eyes and mystic power is all that comes to mind. I do know however that most of his city hates him, whether it's due to age or his 'abilities' I can't say. I'm sure other leaders have faced worse but I'll worry about my side of the region and they can worry about theirs. I want to free the trapped birds from their cages given to them by the league. But Clyde are _Wonderful_ champion of 57 years with his pot belly, greasy black hair and beer stained shirts would never allow it. He says it's good for our region, it allows us to have a fresh start, a new beginning if you would. But in all honesty I suspect that he's just a guy that get a little too excited when children are in the room. I want to save this region but how can I when I'm surrounded by the stench of evil. My only hope is to pray to Ho-Oh to protect these children.

Clyde's been harsher now that he's sixty and his hair is turning gray. He doesn't want anyone to beat him and take away his power over us. So he's been lowering are paychecks right and left each time we lose a battle. It's frustrating when the whole point of being a gym leader is to help young kids grown into Pokemon masters, and the only way to do that is by losing to the kids when they are skilled enough. I hope though that someone defeats the sleazeball of a champion soon, I don't think I can standing smelling his booze scented breath anymore. But all I can do is pray to Ho-Oh that Clyde will be replaced.

Well it's official the whole world is going to hell. The Indigo Plateau is now not just the home of the Johto champion but also now it is home to the Kanto champion as well. I was wondering why we haven't had a single meeting for a year and now I know why. Clyde was busy busting up the Kanto gyms and besting Kanto's champion. It makes me sick thinking about what he's got in store for all of us but all I can do is pray to Ho-oh that he pays more attention to himself so that he won't bother us.

The meeting are becoming more of a yelling match and less of a civil gathering every meeting. It usually starts with some comment most likely by saying he didn't become a gym leader to live like this, always being controlled. Then it goes to Pryce who starts questioning how Clyde even became a champion as he's sure as hell that he never battled the _awe inspiring_ Clyde. Then someone, it's always a different person's chips in about a pay cut. By then everyone feels the need to talk about something usually at least one request for a vacation, two for a new gym trainers and three for a raise. I never say a word and neither does Koga, I think we both agreed that silence is the best shield for protecting our children. The shocking thing is that usually everyone is talking, even the quiet ones like Erika and Jasmine but I never hear Morty speak. He's almost nothing more than a mute at these meeting, the only reason why I know that he can talk is due to the verbal reports that each gym leader has to give about their ton each meeting. It worries me but all I can do is pray to Ho-oh to protect Morty.

I haven't said hello to the children I swore to protect, heck I haven't even protected them from the harsh words and glances that Clyde directs their way during meetings. I see the way they flinch and curl up and tighten their bodies, as if they are expecting something. But I do not know what it is. I have know for a while know that Clyde loves his surprise visits and I wonder if he's visiting so that he can how much the kids fear him, not how well they are doing as gym leaders. When did I stop trying to help these kids who so desperately need my help. Was the only thing I was protecting myself? My son is old enough to handle the gym in my wake and if I don't tell the scum that has refused to die for sixty-three years that I am going on vacation, my son can avoid meeting that demon. Leaving me to go visit my fellow gym leaders. But first I will pray to Ho-Oh to protect me.

My first stop is Azalea town to see the genius that is Bugsy. It's shocking to me that he's been a gym leader for six years and still is holding on to his position. Of course Clyde might be a reason behind that. After all thirteen is know as the age of teenage rebellion. And the fact that a kid with the world at his feet has not left for something better makes me wonder just what is Clyde doing to him? To be honest I really don't want to know but with innocent kids in danger it's my job as the gym leader of Violet city to protect my region. That I can promise you for I am tired of begging for someone else to come and save this region. I will no longer rely on Ho-Oh but on my power alone. That is my testament as a a gym leader and as a father. For now my journey to save my region is beginning and Clyde be damned if he thinks he can stand in my way!


End file.
